


Pure Bliss

by izzyfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Romance, Slytherin, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyfics/pseuds/izzyfics
Summary: Bella Stone’s transfer to Hogwarts doesn’t go as smoothly as planned, turning what could’ve been a possible friendship, into a deep loathing. She couldn’t see what was so great about Harry Potter anyway. Looking past the fame, he was nothing but a selfish jerk who had it out for her, simply because of the house she had been sorted in. As the two of them age and mature, unknown feelings start to blossom. How is it possible to fall in love with someone you hate so much?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/ OC, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Many of you guys might recognize me from Wattpad (izzyfics is my username there too.) I decided to post my story here as well, in case anyone preferred/was more comfortable this format instead :)

Isabella Stone had lived her whole life without her father. Her mother had always insisted that he 'left' when she was born, and that was the end of it. She had no knowledge of his current whereabouts— in fact, she couldn't even tell you if he was still living. Even though the reoccurring conversations about her father often ended with the same, dreaded sentence, Isabella couldn't help but feel curious— she longed to know more. But, as the years trailed on, she seemed to forget about her father, almost like he was a character from a childhood dream.

"BELLA!" She quickly snapped out of her daze as she heard her mother's shrill voice calling her from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled in response, tumbling over her packed trunk and racing down the stairs.

"Are you all packed?" The older woman asked, her hand lightly perched on her lip. Bella's mother, Lara Stone, was a witch herself, and a dreadfully good one. She raised her daughter with magic until it seemed like she was destined to be accepted into the school that Lara had attended much too long ago, Ilvermory. Although, as Bella grew older, Lara stopped using magic, until she was drained of all its powers; Bella never knew why.

Bella groaned in response, her lips falling into a frown. "But I told you, mom! I don't want to leave..." She folded her arms across her chest, her loose, brown curls draping over her shoulders.

"I already told you, dear, you're going to Hogwarts, even if I have to drag you there myself!" A playful expression had returned to Lara's face, her forehead creasing into many, thin lines. "Now, it's all what you make of it...I'm sure Hogwarts will be loads of fun!"

The brunette let out an inaudible whine upon hearing this, "But I've been going to Ilvermory for three years! What's the point of sending me across the world to attend Hogwarts?" Bella scoffed, sending a glare in her mother's direction. "Plus...they're all British over there!"

"Don't look at me like that, Isabella. You'll be fine, I'm sure you'll make loads of new friends, and forget all about Ilvermory." Lara mumbled, walking past her daughter and heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Bella signed, following her mother up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I'm making sure you're all ready—" She said, opening her daughter's trunk, "—which from the looks of it, you aren't. Where are your year 4 textbooks?"

"Oh right! I forgot about those..." Bella sheepishly mumbled, grabbing them off her dresser. She quickly enchanted the trunk—in order to make it more spacious, of course—then set the books inside.

"What about all your supplies for Moon?" Her eyes traveled over to the sleeping pile of grey fur upon hearing her mother's words. She nodded in response, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and gingerly petting the slumbering cat.

"Yeah, everything's packed," the brunette deadpanned, her attention still directed on Moon.

"Alright, I think that's it! Now, go on and shower, you have a big day tomorrow." Lara said, walking over to her daughter and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight mom, I love you..." Bella whispered, giving her mother a brief hug.

"Goodnight, dear! Love you more." Her mother beamed, closing the bedroom door as she left.

The room fell into complete silence— the only sound coming from Moon, as she faintly snored, still fast asleep. Bella exhaled, laying down on the bed, her brown eyes tracing up to the ceiling as she drifted off into thought. What if everyone hated her? What if they thought she was strange because she was American? Truth be told, Bella didn't know what to expect— she wasn't even sure that she wanted to know.

She turned her head, her gaze falling on the clock that rested on her bedside table; 10:35 pm. Bella stood up, petting Moon one last time before grabbing her pajamas off her dresser, and heading into the bathroom. Quickly, she stripped, her previous clothing wrapped around her ankles on the cold, tile floor. Shivering, Bella swiftly turned the shower water on and stepped inside as soon as it heated it. She stepped underneath the water, letting it flood over her curls, causing them to loosen up as they stretched down her back.

The brunette let out a breathy sigh at the temperature of the water against her bare skin, her mind racing once more. Did Hogwarts have houses? She stopped at this question, her face scrunching up— she didn't think about that earlier. What if she didn't fit in? Bella already knew that she wouldn't, and the thought of that worried her. She had heard a myriad of things about Hogwarts in the past, but now, when she needed them, couldn't seem to remember.

"Shit— I can't do this!" She exclaimed, the sound of the pounding water making her voice completely inaudible. "What if I just drop out, and never graduate? That sounds real nice around now..."

Bella huffed, washing her body as she continued faintly talking to herself. "Why the hell does mom think Hogwarts is safer than Ilvermory? Bullshit."

She finished her shower, turning the water off, and ringing the water out of her hair. The brown-eyed girl wiped her eyes, grabbing the towel from the counter, and wrapping it around her body. Briskly, she dried herself off, throwing her undergarments and pajamas on. Bella grabbed the brush, raking it through her damp hair.

She brushed her teeth as well, taking longer than usual, as the toothpaste kept falling off the toothbrush— the world absolutely 'adored' her. The dark grey cat nuzzled against the brunette's leg, scaring her. She gave a startled yelp, sending Moon running back into the bedroom.

"Silly Moon..." Bella cooed, entering her bedroom again, and picking the appalled kitty off the floor.

She let out a sharp "meow" sound at this, but eventually gave in as Bella sat her down on the pillow. Hesitantly, the brown-eyed girl crawled underneath the fleece covers, shutting the lamp off. The room was dark now, leaving Bella squinting in a weak attempt to see as she grabbed Moon, her lanky body curling up as she snuggled her cat.

"Goodnight, Moon..." She whispered, planting a cozy kiss on the Russian Blue's forehead; Moon purred in response. After a few minutes of stirring in her unsettling thoughts, Bella fell asleep, not knowing that what she dreaded tomorrow, would lead to great things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> \- This chapter (prologue) was just the basic introduction of Bella and a glimpse of her character.


	2. The Boy Who Lived?

The clock struck eleven. Bella frantically hugged her mother, grabbing her luggage and Moon's carrier from the ground. 

"Now behave...I don't want you getting detentions within the first week— Oh! Make sure to write!" Lara muttered, planting a soft kiss against her daughter's head. "Go on! I won't hold you up any longer— have fun!" 

"I WILL, LOVE YOU!" Bella screamed, bolting onto the scarlet train. Her luggage— including Moon's carrier— clanked around, loudly bumping into the walls of the train. Moon loudly meowed; she clearly didn't like this either. 

The brunette groaned, stumbling into the first empty compartment she found. Quickly, she stuffed her trunk on top, setting Moon beside her, and unlocking the cage. She instantly crawled onto Bella's lap, snuggling up against her robes.

"I know— I hate it here too." Bella groaned, rolling her eyes as she gingerly stroked Moon's back.

The compartment opened abruptly, causing the curly-headed girl to flinch, startled by the sudden noise. She gazed up, spotting three friends who looked to be around her age— there was one girl with two boys. 

Bella's eyes fell onto the boy to her right first. He was by far the tallest one, his fiery ginger hair swooping across his forehead neatly. She could spot a myriad of freckles speckled across his face, clashing against his pale complexion. His robes, however, were slightly more tattered than the other two's— her attention fell to the red crest perched on his chest; was that his house? 

Next, the brunette looked towards the girl standing in the middle of the two boys. She looked to be around average height, much shorter than Bella herself. Her hair was a bushy array of curls, complimenting her light caramel-colored skin. Her robes looked brand new— she also had the same badge as the ginger. 

Bella's attention finally fell onto the last boy. He was very tall and lanky, his rosy cheeks oddly enhancing his fair complexion. His hair was a dark black color, sticking up in every direction; although Bella thought it suited him.  
He had a pair of circular glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, hiding his piercing green eyes— they were mesmerizing in a way. He had the same crest on his robes as the others did. 

"Sorry—!" The girl mumbled, her voice ending the silence. "Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if we sat in here?" 

Bella was taken aback by her strong accent for a moment, forgetting that she wasn't in America anymore. "I don't mind..." 

The trio seemed to have the same reaction to her accent as she did with theirs. 

"You're American?!" The ginger exclaimed, his eyes widening in excitement. 

"Well, no shit—" Bella sarcastically commented, causing the raven-haired boy to snicker; she smiled. 

"WICKED! I've always wanted to meet an American!" The first boy continued, causing Bella to burst out in laughter. 

"Ronald—" The girl hissed, smacking his shoulder lightly. "Don't scare the poor girl!" 

The two continued bickering amongst themselves, whilst the third boy took a seat beside Bella, tucking his luggage beside hers. However, he kept his large carrier beside him, holding a gorgeous, snowy owl inside.

"Sorry about them..." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." 

"So you're Harry Potter?" Bella teased, her eyes studying him over. Upon being closer to him, she noticed the red scar peeping out from underneath his messy tufts of hair. "I'm Isabella Stone..."

"Nice to meet you, Bella—" her heart fluttered upon hearing the nickname, "—That's Ron and Hermione." 

She nodded in agreement, "Nice to meet you as well." 

Eventually, Ron and Hermione had stopped bantering, taking a seat across from Harry and Bella. 

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked the American girl, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

"Fourth, I'm transferring from Ilvermory— you?" Bella answered, her attention being drawn to Moon as she loudly purred, rubbing against her arm. 

"Same..." Harry beamed, his green eyes lighting up; she returned his smile. 

"What are those—?" The brunette questioned, pointing towards the golden crest fastened onto Harry's robes. 

"Oh, these are our house emblems." Ron replied, "Did Ilvermorny have houses?"

"Yes, Ronald, we learned this!" Hermione sighed in disbelief, causing Bella to burst out in laughter. "There's Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent, and Pukwudgie. What house were you?" 

"I was in Thunderbird...How do the houses work at Hogwarts?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowing up; this was so different. 

"Well, we have Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." Hermione continued, motioning towards the crest on her robes. "We're in Gryffindor, which I hope you'll end up in too." 

"What's Slytherin?" The American girl questioned, softly reaching down to pet Moon again.

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"Ignore him—" Hermione sighed, "—He's got something against Slytherin." 

"They're awful!" The green-eyed boy groaned.

"Not all of them!" Hermione exclaimed, "Just a handful of them."

Harry huffed, "There's more than a handful of them." 

"So basically, you're saying that if I was placed in Slytherin, you'd want nothing to do with me?" Bella taunted, narrowing her brown eyes at him. 

"Yeah, sounds right..." He smirked playfully, slouching down against the train seat. 

"Wow, didn't know the 'famous Harry Potter' was such a douche." The curly-headed girl absent-mindedly said, mirroring his smirk. 

"There's a lot you don't know about the 'famous Harry Potter." He said, sending a quick wink in Bella's direction; she swore she felt her face heat up.

Hermione scoffed, "Honestly, Harry! It doesn't matter if Bella's a Slytherin or not." 

"Sorry Harry, I'm with Hermione on this one..." Ron murmured, causing Hermione to smile. "As long as Bella's not like Parkinson, then it doesn't matter if she gets sorted into Slytherin or not."

"Glad to know that not all Gryffindors are jerks like Famous Potter over here!" Bella snickered, poking Harry with her elbow. 

Harry dramatically gasped, an 'offended' expression appearing on his face. "Who are you calling a jerk?" 

The four of them burst out into laughter, and Bella couldn't help but wonder if her mother was right; maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be awful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well. 
> 
> \- Also can we talk about how Harry is literally being possessed by James, which I, of course, don’t mind. I actually prefer writing stories where Harry acts a bit more like his father. I feel like it’s more authentic to the books.
> 
> \- This chapter was also a small ‘introduction,’ and things will move along as Bella gets settled into Hogwarts.


	3. Things Gone Askew

Oh, if only she knew how misleading her thoughts had been. Bella stood in front of the Great Hall, her eyes nervously scanning the crowd, gulping at the multitude of students. Her eyes fell to— what looked like— the Gryffindor table, searching for the trio; they were the only 'vaguely' familiar faces she saw. 

Her hands clenched tightly into fists, her nails roughly digging into her flesh. Bella exhaled. It felt like only a brief second ago that she was on the train with the trio, but now, she was waiting anxiously for the first-years to finish their sorting. Her gaze trailed up towards the long table behind her, packed with grown witches and wizards. They must be professors, she thought, scanning over each of their faces in hopes of recognizing someone; she didn't.

An older man appeared on the podium, peering at the crowd through his half-moon spectacles. He was clocked in dark purple robes, a silvery beard draped down his chest; Bella assumed that he was the headmaster. 

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make two announcements. First off, we have a new student, Isabella Stone, who'll be joining us from Ilvermorny. Although she's a fourth year, she'll need to be sorted." He smiled down at her warmly, her nerves settling a tad. 

Bella watched as an older witch stood up from the table behind her, grabbing the sorting hat from the headmaster. Her lips curled up into a half-smile as she appeared beside the curly-headed girl. There was something about her that seemed reassuring in a way, but Bella couldn't place a finger on what it was exactly. 

"Hello dear—" her voice was laced with wisdom, the headmasters' as well. "If you don't mind sitting on the stool while the hat sorts you?" 

"Of course..." Bella muttered, moving over to the stool, and quickly taking a seat. She locked eyes with Hermione in the crowd, who looked just as worried as she was. 

The professor gingerly placed the hat on her head, stepping away. Bella sighed, tapping her foot anxiously against the stool; what if she was placed in Slytherin? 

"Ah—" The hat croaked, "I know exactly where to place you! For now, you might not like it— but it's where you belong." 

Bella's face paled, her gaze falling onto the boy with the scar; did she truly belong in Slytherin?

"Silent, aren't we? Well, in that case, it's ought to be...SLYTHERIN!" 

She watched in dismay as the trio's expressions fell, gulping. Her legs trembled as she stood up, not bothering to look at the Gryffindor's as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. 

"Isabella!" She turned to see a girl with short, dark hair, and bright green eyes. "Come sit with us." 

"Call me Bella, please." The brunette smiled, joining the group of three; there were two boys and one girl.

"I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." The girl smirked, turning her attention towards the two boys. "And that's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." 

Bella's focus fell onto Draco. He had platinum blonde hair and a pair of strange, grey eyes that accompanied his pale skin. He gave her an odd feeling; she wasn't too sure if she liked it or not. A puzzled expression appeared on her face, almost like she was judging his character. Next, Bella looked towards Blaise. He had dark, smooth skin that complemented his deep, brown eyes. On the contrary to Draco, he looked genuinely friendly. 

"Nice to meet you..." Bella murmured, offering them a small smile. Her gaze drifted towards the Gryffindor table to see Harry glaring at her; had she done something wrong? What was his issue? 

"Now that we're finished with that, the second announcement: This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Dumbledore continued, the stirring chatter in the great hall silencing instantly. 

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event! The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete." 

"Now, let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore exclaimed, the doors of the great hall breaking open. 

In came in rows of girls, each dressed in silk blue dresses. They walked with confidence, swaying their hips lightly. The boys gawked, causing Bella to scoff; they were disgusting. The curly-headed girl watched as each girl entered the hall, her attention finally falling onto their headmistress.

"Holy shit— I thought I was tall..." Bella whisper-yelled, gaping at the Beauxbatons' headmistress; she must've at least been nine feet tall.

When the last group of girls reached the front of the hall, they bowed, encouraging applause from the students. Butterflies floated around them, evaporating into thin air moments after the applause ceased. 

"And now our friends from the north, please great the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said, his arms motioning towards the great hall entrance as the Beauxbatons' students took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. 

A series of boys— each looking around the age of seventeen— walked up the aisles, brandishing large staffs in their hands. They twirled them impressively, periodically jabbing them at the ground, producing red sparks. The crowd cheered in awe, their eyes widening when they spotted the Quidditch player— it was Viktor Krum himself! 

"Merlin! It's Viktor Krum!" Pansy gasped, practically drooling as she eyed the boy. 

"Who's Viktor Krum?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowing up in befuddlement.

"You don't know who Viktor Krum is?!" The black-haired girl scoffed, "Why he's only the greatest— and dreamiest Quidditch player of all time." 

Bella chuckled at Pansy's outburst, finding herself smiling. What did Harry mean—? Slytherin's weren't awful. In fact, Bella thought, they were the complete 'opposite' of what Potter had depicted them to be.

Her eyes moved towards the Gryffindor table once more, landing on the trio. The curly-headed girl rolled her eyes; what made Gryffindor so special? The echo of Harry's words from earlier replayed in her mind; she frowned. Would he really hate her because of her house?

Harry looked up, their eyes locking briefly before he sent her a sharp glower. Bella's expression hardened, mirroring his. 

"Wow— what a douche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> \- Ahh yes, of course she gets sorted into Slytherin, ruining their potential friendship since Harry is so against them.


	4. Potter’s an Ass

"Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But in order to do this, that student must survive three tasks; three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore said, his voice booming throughout the hall. "For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."

A loud thundering noise roared overhead, starling Bella; this caused Pansy to chuckle.

"I forgot you didn't know..." She murmured, her lanky fingers pointing up towards the ceiling.

The curly-headed girl's attention drifted towards the ceiling as well, gaping. On the contrary to what she had expected, the ceiling was draped with stars; she couldn't help but wonder if there was even a roof at all. For a brief moment, peace lingered within the hall, before the sky erupted in rain, creating an uproar from the students.

Bella's eyes fell upon a strange-looking man standing in the doorway. His face was scarred, a large, glass eye strapped with leather over the right side of his face. He instantly pointed his wand towards the ceiling, stopping the rain. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement.

"Bloody hell!" She overheard Ron gasp, "—it's Mad-Eye Moody!"

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione replied, jerking her head around to see.

"He was a catcher...half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days."

Bella, however, was only half-listening, instead, staring intensely at Potter. He noticed her staring, his expression mirroring her own glare. What was with him? Was he that ignorant? After a few moments of staring, she flicked him off, batting her eyelashes at him. Sarcastically, Bella spared him a smile before turning her attention back towards the headmaster. Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"My dear old friend..." Professor Dumbledore mumbled, welcoming the odd man.

"That stupid roof!" The man grumbled, limping over towards the headmaster. Abruptly, the man stopped walking, taking a drink from a small, rusted flask.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Pansy questioned, staring at the man in disbelief.

"I dunno— but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Blaise murmured, causing the brunette to burst out in laughter. Draco shook his head in teasing disapproval. 

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Bartimus Crouch said; the crowd broke out into chaos in response. 

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore hollered, the hall fell into a towering stillness. The headmaster waved his hand over a box, revealing a brass goblet, the blue flame inside igniting eerily. 

"The Goblet of Fire—! Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

★★★

Bella rolled out of bed the next morning, her curls swiped messily across her face. She looked around the girl's dormitory in panic; everyone was gone, beside Pansy, who remained fast asleep. Swiftly, she checked the time, her brown eyes widening the size of saucers. 

"CRAP! PANSY!" She yelled, shaking the sleeping girl.

"W-What...?" Pansy mumbled drowsily, wiping her eyes. 

"CLASS STARTS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Bella frantically bolted into the bathroom, sloppily squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"WHAT?" Pansy screamed, following the curly-headed girl's actions, and rushing into the bathroom.

Within ten minutes, both girls had finished getting ready— well, what they had time to finish. They sprinted through the corridors towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, huffing and puffing. Bella tossed her tie around her neck, fiddling with it in an attempt to make it look somewhat presentable— it was no use. Her curls, still damp, sent goosebumps racing down her skin. They arrived outside of the classroom a second late, quietly pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Alastor Moody...Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" The professor paused, spotting the two Slytherin girls.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss. Parkinson, and Miss. Stone! Thank you for finally joining us." The whole class whipped around, causing Bella's face to heat up in embarrassment. "Nothing to say? Well, then, shall we continue? Parkinson take a seat beside Malfoy, and Stone beside Potter." 

She grumbled, her expression hardening as she saw Harry's smug look. Hesitantly, she took a seat beside the Gryffindor boy, avoiding eye contact as she unpacked her textbook.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione, who sat towards the front of the classroom, opened her mouth to answer, although, Bella wasn't paying much attention. 

"Psst— glad to see someone finally found her way to class." Harry smirked, eyeing the Slytherin teasingly. What was with him?

"I did, thank you so much for your concern though." She retorted, her tone of voice laced with mockery. 

"Looks like Stone didn't get enough sleep, did she? How's Malfoy, by the way? Seems like you two are getting close." He deadpanned, swooping a hand through his disheveled hair, and turning back towards the front of the class once more.

"You're an ass, Potter." She hissed, opening her textbook, and pretending to moderately be interested in what was being taught.

"Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do...I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared— you also need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Moody continued, his voice echoing throughout the classroom.

"No way, the old codger can see out the back of his head!" Seamus chuckled, dodging the piece of chalk that the professor had angrily thrown at him.

"So which curse shall we see first?" Moody grumbled, his eyes— the glass one moving as well— scanning over the students. "STONE?"

Bella jerked up, brushing her curls away from her face. "Hmm— The Imperious Curse."

"Ah, yes...The Imperious Curse." He muttered to himself, popping open a jar with a spider sealed inside it. 

Using his wand, he waved the spider throughout the classroom, occasionally making it land on students' heads. The spider first landed on Draco, which— of course— sent him into a whining mess. Bella burst out into laughter at this. 

"What are you laughing at, Stone?" The professor grumbled, sending the spider flying in her direction. 

She shrieked; there was nothing that she loathed more than spiders. Harry slyly smiled, leaning back in his seat— almost like the scene was entertaining, which in Bella's case, it wasn't. 

Moody rested the spider on top of her curls, making the brunette wince. She could feel its hairy legs twitching against her scalp, as it scrambled around her head. The whole class seemed amused, but Bella zoned them out. 

"Is the Slytherin afraid of spiders?" Harry taunted, locking eyes with her. 

The look she gave him sent chills running to his fingertips. Why was he acting this way? Was he truly upset with her because of the house she was sorted in—? Or was it much bigger than that? 

"Cat got your tongue, Stone? Why don't we ask Parkinson about her thoughts? I'm sure your new 'friend' would love to give her input." He mumbled to her under his breath, as the spider was removed from her head.

Moments later, the student's attention had been directed towards the lesson once more— but Bella and Harry weren't listening. 

"You know what, Potter?" She whispered, her voice laced with hurt. "For being depicted as some 'hero,' you're nothing but a selfish jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> \- Ok so first off, I’m loving the friendship between Pansy and Bella already! I really wanted to portray a different side of Pansy than the actual series does, just because I imagine she’d treat her friends/those she’s fond of differently.
> 
> \- Can we talk about how badass Bella is? ;)


	5. A Newfound Feeling

Bella signed, growing bored as she watched the myriad of students placing their names into the flames, eager smiles resting on their faces. Her attention, however, was drawn to a boy. He spared her a small smile as he approached the goblet, running a hand through his golden-brown curls nervously. Bella shyly smiled in return, feeling her face heat up as she watched the older boy leave just as quickly as he had appeared. 

"Eternal glory— be brilliant, wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen!" Ron exclaimed, his face was bright; he seemed to blatantly ignore the fact that people died in this tournament. 

"Rather you than me..." Harry murmured, his eyes flickering over to the curly-headed girl. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Well, lads— we've done it!" A boy who looked strikingly similar to Ron yelled; Bella could only assume they were related. 

"Cooked it up just this morning!" A boy identical to the other said, causing the brunette to frantically blink; was she seeing double? 

"It's not going to work..." Hermione scolded, rolling her eyes at the twin's foolishness. 

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" The second twin asked, taking a seat beside Hermione, who had turned the majority of her attention back upon her book. 

"You see this?" She sighed, pointing at the glowing line engraved on the floor surrounding the goblet. "This is an age line drawn by Dumbledore himself."

"So?" 

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." 

"That's why it's so brilliant." The twins smirked briefly before turning their focus towards Bella. 

She furrowed her eyebrows in response; why were they looking at her? 

"Come on, Granger! I bet 'new girl' has some faith in us." The first twin said, winking in Bella's direction— her face suddenly felt hot. 

"I have a name you know?" The brunette grumbled, her confidence draining a moment later as the twins sat on either side of her.

"Oh—? And what's that?" The second twin murmured, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

"You first!" She said, smirking; two— well more like three— could play this game. 

"Alright— I'm Fred, and he's George." The first twin replied, motioning towards his brother on the other side of Bella. 

"I'm Bella."

"Well, Belle, feel free to watch in awe as we outsmart Dumbledore!" They both sent one last wink in her direction, standing up, and approaching the goblet with certainty. 

"Ready Fred?" 

"Ready George?" 

With that, both twins downed the potion, swiftly jumping inside the age line. The crowd broke out into applause as Fred and George placed their names into the goblet. However, no more than a split second later, the twins were flung across the room, the blue flames loudly roaring. 

Bella's eyes widened in shock, as she snickered. "Dumbasses..." 

George sat up, an angry expression resting on his face as he turned towards his twin. "Fred you said—!" 

The two began fighting, rolling around the floor as they tackled each other. This only encouraged Bella's laughter.

★★★

"SIT DOWN PLEASE!" The headmaster's voice echoed throughout the great hall, silencing the anticipating students. "And now...the moment you've all been waiting for— the champions selection!" 

The flames glowed a deep shade of crimson before spewing out a slightly-burnt slip of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it, slowly unfolding the edges and peering at the name written inside. 

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" The crowd burst out into quick applause, stopping as another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. 

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The third, and last, name fell from the flames. 

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" 

The three champions made their way to the front of the hall as the cheering hesitantly ceased.

"Excellent— we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!" 

The crowd burst out into excited applause— even Draco, who looked extremely enthusiastic about the tournament. Bella, however, remained motionless, her eyes sharply fixed on the goblet. She watched in befuddlement as the flames began turning red once more, emitting yet another name from the goblet. 

"What the fuck?" Bella whispered under her breath; wasn't there only supposed to be three champions? 

She watched as Dumbledore began unfolding the parchment, confusion etched into her features. 

"Harry Potter?" His voice rang through the great hall, creating an uncomfortable silence. 

Harry Potter.

Bella swallowed, her eyes flickering between the startled boy and the piece of parchment containing his name. 

"Harry Potter!" The headmaster yelled; his tone of voice was laced with frustration. 

"Harry for goodness sake..." Hermione exhaled, gently pushing the boy out of his seat. 

The raven-haired boy walked to the front of the hall, his shoulders tense. Dumbledore handed Harry the slip of parchment as he arrived at the front.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" 

Harry winced, peering over his shoulder to look at where the masculine voice came from. His eyes landed on the Slytherin table, settling on Draco. Of course, Harry thought, some things never change. He bit his tongue to refrain him from lashing out, causing a scene in front of the entire school. Harry's attention left Draco, falling onto the girl who sat beside him. 

Her eyes were cold, lacking any trace of emotion. He felt his blood boil; why did she have this effect on him? Bella's eyes narrowed as she scowled at him; she didn't actually think he had entered the tournament, did she? Harry flinched, feeling a strange tightness in his chest. He jerked his head away, but the image of her empty eyes was left haunting his mind. 

The raven-haired boy blinked, taken aback by the foreign feeling that was swelling up inside him. He wanted nothing more than to watch her hurt as well— watch her strong walls break down. She started at him as he walked away, her eyes resting sharply on his back. Harry could feel her unwanted gaze, causing him to walk faster. 

All the previous angst he was feeling about the tournament was redirected onto her—knowing that no matter what he faced in the upcoming room, he'd be away from her...that was all he truly wanted. He desperately wanted to escape from the clutch she had on his mind; the clutch her frigid eyes had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> \- Although Bella and Harry have been throwing insults at each other in the previous chapters, their ‘hatred’ doesn’t start until this chapter. In the last few paragraphs, we see Harry’s thought process, and his strong disliking of her ‘cold eyes.’ It’s safe to say he’s starting to loathe her because certain traits of her character make him feel uneasy/unwanted and he doesn’t know how to react.


	6. Bad Language

"I can’t believe he actually entered the tournament! I mean— doesn't he have 'enough' fame already?" Pansy scoffed, unbuttoning her uniform blouse. 

Bella hummed along in agreement; she didn't know how she felt. Had he truly entered his name? Was it just coincidental? 

"How self-absorbed could one person be? He's already got the title of the 'chosen one,' what else could he possibly want?" The dark-haired girl continued as they both finished undressing, changing into their pajamas. 

"That's true..." The brunette mumbled in reply, tugging on her striped pajama pants. 

Sighing, Bella took a seat on her bed, her eyes trained on the dark green curtains draped along the sides of the bedpost. 

"Bella—" Pansy started, taking a seat beside her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I mean, you've never been, and I think it'd be loads of fun! We can see if Draco, Blaise, and Theo would like to tag along as well." 

The curly-headed girl beamed, her eyes lighting up. "YES—!" She excitingly blurted out, "That sounds amazing! Thank you Pans!" 

Pansy smiled; over the past week, they'd grown pretty close. It felt nice— well more than nice actually— to have a genuine friend. 

"Anytime..." She said, her thin lips breaking out into a wide grin. It was the first time Bella had ever seen Pansy so happy. 

"Want to play Wizard's Chest? I've never played, but ever since Blaise has gone on and on about it, I've been wanting to. Plus everyone's at dinner right now, and it's Friday night!" Bella chuckled, running down into the common room, Pansy following close behind.

They took a seat in the corner, the brunette listening intently as her friend started thoroughly explaining the rules. 

"Got it?" Pansy smirked, her attention directed on correctly aligning her game pieces. 

"I'm pretty sure..." Bella replied, feeling slightly confident in her knowledge of the game; after all, she was positive that it couldn't be that hard. 

The two of them started the game instantly, both concentrating on their strategy in hopes of winning.

"ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING WIZARD'S CHEST WITHOUT ME?" Blaise loudly exclaimed, entering the common room and bolting over towards the two girls.

Behind him, Draco and Theo exhaled; some things never changed. 

"Bella!" The brown-haired boy called, causing her focus to momentarily leave the game. "I don't think we've properly met yet...I'm Theo."

She smiled at him, opening her mouth to respond. However, the unpleasant sound of crashing stopped her. Frowning, Bella looked down at the game to see her knight— the last piece protecting her king— broken cleanly in half. 

"Checkmate—!" Pansy murmured, snickering at Bella's bitter expression. 

"Pansy, that's not fair! I was distracted!" The brunette grumbled, huffing playfully.

"And who's fault is that?" The dark-haired girl questioned rhetorically, her eyes flickering towards Theo. "Thanks for the help, pretty boy!" 

Theo's face flushed bright red upon hearing her words.

"Anytime..." He whispered, winking at Pansy, whose cheeks were highlighted with a rosy blush in return. 

Draco and Blaise chuckled, well aware of the fact that their two friends were extremely fond of each other. Bella's eyes widened, prodding Pansy with her foot underneath the table. 

★★★

Bella awoke early the next morning, finding it difficult to sleep while Moon kept nuzzling against her face. 

"Well good morning to you too..." She giggled, her voice coming out as a faint whisper. 

Bella tiredly slumped out of bed, deciding that she should send her mother a letter before heading to Hogsmeade. She grabbed a quill and two pieces of parchment from her trunk, using the top of her luggage as a hard surface so she could write. 

Good morning Pans,   
I've gone down to the Owlery to send my mother a letter, but I should be back shortly (if you're even awake by the time I get back.) I can't wait for Hogsmeade later!   
\- Bella 

Gently, she rested the note on top of Pansy's trunk. Bella quickly started writing the letter for her mother, dipping her quill into the jar of ink once more. 

Hello mother,   
Sorry it's taken me this long to write, I've been getting adjusted to Hogwarts. As you said, it isn't 'too' bad here (I'm just messing, I love it for the most part.) I've made a few close friends and even plan on going to Hogsmeade with them later today. I miss you loads, can't wait to see you during winter holiday!   
\- With love, Bella

"Perfect!" Bella mumbled to herself, softly blowing against the ink.

Carefully, after assuring that it was dry, she folded the letter. She set the letter aside for a moment, rushing into the bathroom, and swiftly getting ready. Bella brushed her curls out— with the help of water, of course. She brushed her teeth and washed her face as well, figuring that she'd have plenty of time to finish properly getting ready for Hogsmeade after sending off the letter.

Clumsily, Bella ran out of the bathroom, tripping on Millicent Bulstrode's bed. The brunette cursed under her breath, tossing the lid of her trunk open and grabbing a pair of jeans and a large jumper out. She frantically tossed on the clothes, placing the letter in her pocket before leaving the dormitory. 

Running through the corridors, Bella made her way towards the grounds of Hogwarts, and out to the Owlery. The morning breeze blew through her curly locks, sending a comforting chill down the back of her spine. She exhaled, humming in contentment as she started jogging up the stairs leading to the top of the Owlery.

The cold breeze nipped against her tanned skin, causing Bella to pull the large jumper sleeves over her hands, enclosing herself in warmth. She hastily pulled the letter out from her pocket upon arriving at the top, approaching one of the Hogwarts' owls. 

Bella tied the letter to the owl's leg, stroking its fur gingerly. Despite her gentle behavior, the stubborn bird snapped, biting her finger. 

"Fucking bird!" She hissed, harshly yanking her hand away from the bird. 

"That's not a very nice word, Stone." A voice she recognized all too well deadpanned; she bit her lip angrily. 

"Go to hell, Potter!" Bella mocked his impassive tone, shooting him a keen glare before sending the bird off. 

"Now is that any way to talk to the 'chosen one?" He pressed on, clearly just attempting to get under her skin. 

"Oh please— 'chosen one,' my ass." The curly-headed girl let out an unladylike snort, rolling her eyes. 

He grumbled something under his breath in response, watching as an owl swooped in, landing in front of him. The raven-haired boy silently grabbed the letter from the bird's ankle. It seemed like he 'forgot' all about her enduring presence. Bella wanted nothing more than to scream; he was pissing her off. 

"What's your problem with me again?" She shouted, her hands folding across her chest. 

"What problem?" He teased, his gaze still focused on the letter he had received. 

"Shut up! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 

"Do I?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Potter—" Bella growled, her eyes fastened onto him. He shuddered, images of last night flooding into his mind; her empty eyes. 

"Fine..." He mumbled, his feet shuffling back and forth awkwardly. "It's because you're friends with him."

"Draco?"

His chest hardened, her words acting like a myriad of bullets, each penetrating through his heart. Harry remained silent, but his expression was enough to supply an answer. 

"What do you have against him?" Bella asked, this time, her voice softening. 

"Why don't you ask him that..." On the contrary to her, his tone had grown more cold, lacking all previous traces of vulnerability. 

After saying that, Harry left, his eyes flickering to meet hers one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> \- I’m already loving the friendship between the Slytherins (especially Bella & Pansy) 
> 
> \- Will Bella even bother asking Draco what happened between Harry and him?


End file.
